Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 1 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 48 }{ 8 } $
$ = 10 \times 1 + 2 \times 6 $ $ = 10 + 2 \times 6 $ $ = 10 + 12 $ $ = 22 $